Ambulatory medical devices include implantable medical devices (IMDs), wearable medical devices, handheld medical devices, and other medical devices. Some examples of IMDs include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), subcutaneous implantable cardioverter defibrillators (S-ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices (CRTs), and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices can be used to treat patients or subjects using electrical or other therapy, or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition.
Some implantable medical devices can be diagnostic-only devices, such as implantable loop recorders (ILRs) and subcutaneously implantable heart failure monitors (SubQ HFMs). The devices may include electrodes in communication with one or more sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, or can include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Subcutaneously implantable devices may include electrodes that are able to sense cardiac signals without being in direct contact with the patient's heart. Other examples of IMDs include implantable drug delivery systems or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability (e.g., vagus nerve stimulator, baroreflex stimulator, carotid sinus stimulator, spinal cord stimulator, deep brain stimulator, etc.
Some examples of wearable medical devices include wearable cardioverter defibrillators (WCDs) and wearable diagnostic devices (e.g., an ambulatory monitoring vest, holter monitor, cardiac event monitor, or mobile cardiac telemetry devices). WCDs can be monitoring devices that include surface electrodes. The surface electrodes may be arranged to provide one or both of monitoring to provide surface electrocardiograms (ECGs) and delivery of cardioverter and defibrillator shock therapy. In some examples, a wearable medical device can also include a monitoring patch worn by the patient such as an adherable patch or can be included with an article of clothing worn by the patient.
Some examples of handheld medical devices include personal data assistants (PDAs) and smartphones. The handheld devices can be diagnostic devices that record an electrocardiograph (ECG) or other physiological parameter while the device is resting in the patient's hand or being held to the patient's chest.
CFM devices can be implantable but in some situations may not include dedicated atrial sensing capability. Additionally, some diagnostic-only implantable, wearable, and handheld devices do not include dedicated atrial sensing capability. Patients with these types of devices may develop atrial arrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation (AF) for example. This is especially true for heart failure patients who typically have a high incidence of AF. Knowledge that a specific patient is experiencing AF can be useful to physicians and clinicians for diagnostic purposes or to tailor performance of a medical device to that patient's needs to provide the most effective patient therapy.